Before I Lost You
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Just another day for Valka. Another day of failing dragon killing training. Another day of disappointed faces. Another day of wandering around, lost in thought. Valka's life couldn't be more ordinary, until the young hier stepped into her life. A bunch of Valka/Stoick one-shots, That take place long before the first movie! It will contain baby Hiccup and baby Astrid later on! Enjoy
1. Before We Met

**Hi everyone, and welcome to a brand new short series of one-shots! Since The Chieftess is almost over, (one, maybe two chapters to go) I've decided to start a new series of about 4-7 one-shots about Valka and Stoick! I thought it would be cute to see how they get together and their life before Hiccup and even after Hiccup is born. If you are a Hiccstrid addict like myself, then don't worry. I will get back to Hiccstrid On The Edge, and I will hint at Hiccstrid in this series of one-shots. You will see how I do later. These one-shots May jump around in time a little, since the story isn't necessarily strung together. I will be more than happy though if anybody has any suggestions, please do tell me!**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Before We Met**

 **Summary: Just another day of dragon killing training. Another day of failure. Another day of hiding in the woods. Another day of watching one certain Viking heir. Just another day, until he turns around.**

 **Valka's P.O.V**

I snuggled into my blankets and sighed. How I loved cold mornings on Berk, where I could sleep in, under thick furs and blankets and could let my mind wander.

"Valka! You're going to be late!" I groaned and kicked off my blankets, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"One morning of peace. That's all I ask for." I grumbled to myself as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Swaying slightly as I stood, I made my way over the creak floor boards, dragging my feet to my desk. I stared at the sketch I had been drawing. I got lost in my thoughts thinking about what it would be like to fly. The picture was of a sunset with birds flying into the sun.

"Valka!" I shook my head and grabbed a red strip of cloth and twisted my hair into a braided bun. I stumbled down the stairs and into the main room. My mother blocked my path, her hands on her hips.

"Val..." she groaned. She gave me a stern look.

"Eat up. You've got training."

"Grreeeaaat." I mumbled sitting at the table mushing around my eggs. My mother's head whipped around so fast, it could've come clean off.

"What?" I gave a startled look.

"N-Nothing." I looked at my plate and choked down my eggs.

"That's what I thought." She answered as she went about the kitchen doing her morning routine. Those 5 minuets of silence where oh so joyous. I could just think about whatever came to mind. All good things come to an end though.

The door burst open, it swinging on the hinges from being opened so violently.

"Valka! Sto- Come to the plaza quick!" I shot my best friend a glare, and jumping from my seat rushing out the door. Ingrid pulled my hand as I trudged behind, as she bounced ahead, her sword swinging freely.

I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath before I looked up. There he was. Holding an entire water trough then he threw it at the burning fire that raged in inside the blacksmith.

"Get more water!" Shouted the Chief as he watched proudly as his son took the initiative and directed people around and flexed his muscles as he thrusted more buckets of water until the blacksmith was at last chard and weak as smoke rose from the roof. He smiled. I could have melted at that smile showing through the scruff he was growing.

"Great job my boy! You keep that up and very soon will be Chief!" He beamed proudly. He turned and headed down to the fighting arena for class. He bumped by people as he made his way through the crowd. Ingrid pulled me by the shoulders and shoved me in front of him. He stopped.

"H-hi Stoick." I said shyly.

"Hi." He said coldly. He marched off an axe at one side and his bets friend at the other.

"He said hi!" Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"Come one, we need to get to training." I huffed a breath and followed behind.

"Oh Joy."

 **Several Hours Later...**

I dragged my feet in exhaustion after a long day of trying and failing once again at training.

I watched as Ingrid stayed behind and beat up Spitlout, who told her that she couldn't be the best because she was a girl. Boy did she show him.

Ingrid Hofferson was my best friend, and I was lucky to have her. See, nobody wanted to be around a girl who couldn't kill a dragon. A girl who'd pick a killer beast over a Viking. But Ingrid didn't care. She was my friend anyway. And she was one of the best. If only it wasn't for Olaf. He was her boyfriend. She got all mushy around him and acted like the perfect house wife. I always shrugged it off, but promised myself not to do that.

"Did ya see the size of that Nadder!" Gobber's voice rang out behind me. Stoick laughed, his voice booming.

"Yeah, put we put that beast in its place!" I felt my neck heat up and fist clench. I spoke, before I realized I had spoken.

"She."

"What?"

"The Nadder, she was a she! And if you hadn't angered her, then she wouldn't have attacked you, giving you that scratch." I said biting my lip. I pointed to the red gash on Stoicks arm. He looked at it and then back at me.

"But what do you care." I snapped storming off, angry at myself. I stomped my way through town, and behind the last line of houses as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I found the woods calming. They were a great place to think.

And so I did. I got lost in my thoughts about stories and my drawings and dragons. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a grunt. I slid off the rock and crawled behind the safety of a tree. Another grunt, before a thud.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" Stoick. I peeked from behind the tree to see him throwing large stones at the ground as he walked. He mumbled to himself. I couldn't help but grin a little. I took a step forward, my foot snapping a twig. I gasped and hid again, holding my breath as Stoick looked back, peering into the woods. He shrugged and continued walking.

Slowly I turned and followed him. I hit behind another tree as he picked up a rounded stoned and tossed it. It hit the tree I was hiding behind. I held my breath as he came closer. He bent down and picked up the stone, holding it above his head as he cautiously turned to the other side.

"Valka!?" I jumped in surprise. He knew my name!

"Uh... h-hi Stoick. Hi. Hello. Um... I'll be going now-"

"Hold on. Were you following me?"

"Uhh... no?" I groaned.

"Yes." I huffed. I swear I saw a tiny smile.

"I only did so because I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed... upset."

"Upset? I don't get upset!"

"Right... of course you don't. Um... well sorry for bothering you I Uh-"

"You aren't bothering me."

"Oh? I'm not?"

"No." He looked away for a moment before looking back. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Do you want to walk back with me the great hall?"

* * *

 **That's the chapter! They will get longer as I go on, and there will be more romance! I was just setting the story up. Let me know what you thought! And if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Before The Fire

**Heyo! Welcome back for another chapter! Super excited about this one! Okay so, if you read my** **Hiccstrid On The Edge** **one-shot series, in the latest chapter, Stoick mentions something about a fire almost killing Valka and how he thought she was going to die... well, I've decided to write a fire chapter! This one-shot takes place after they first date. Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Before The Fire**

"Fire!" A villager screamed running through the not-so-sleepy village of Berk. The storm outside raged, but no rain fell. Even the dragons weren't out for a usual raid. Lightning illuminated the sky, outlining dark, ominous clouds that pounded the sky with anger. Lightning also happened to hit one of the house.

The whole village was awake. Comforting children in their houses. Lugging their animals inside. Or like many of them, rushing with buckets of water towards the deep glow of the burning fire. The Chief bellowed orders at people as they tried to stop the fire from spreading.

 _Crack!_

Lightning stuck the house again. Form inside was a blood curdling scream. A man and his wife came bolting out, covered in ash and coughing from the smoke that rose to meet the sky above. Small burns covered their bodies, but not bad enough to cause any real damage.

Stoick stumbled down to the plaza, his eyes still puffy with sleep. Another scream. He widened his eyes at the huge, roaring fire. He recognized this beautifully painted house. Valka.

"My daughter! She still in there!" Valka's mother shrieked. It was almost loud enough to cover the sound of the cracklings fire. The roof started to come in, weak as it was withered away.

"Valka!" Stoick screamed. He pushed through the crowd and threw the door right off its hinges, tearing his way through the smoke ridden house.

"Stoick no!" The Chief bellowed, watching in horror as his son darted into the house.

"Val! Valk-" he coughed violently. His eyes burned and feared from the smoke. His skin stinging as ah fell like rain drops.

"Ov-er... over here." Came a break gasp. Stoick shook off the pain and rushed towards a fallen beam. Underneath it was a young woman. She was covered in thick ash and smoke... not to mention the beam that slammed down on top of her chest.

"Val!" Stoick cried out.

"1. 2. 3." She grunted as he lifted the beam for her to slide away. She did so weakly. Slowly, Valka stood, only to collapse into Stoick arms again. She coughed and closed her eyes.

"No Val! Stay with me! We're almost out!" She groaned softly and reached out to touch Stoick chest. He breathed heavily, fearing what was coming. The wood above him then cracked sharply.

"Stoick go!" She shouted.

"Please. I don't want you hurt." Tears welled up in his eyes to see his love like this. His brow furrowed.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Another loud crack, before wood came crumbling down. With a painful gasp, Balka was out cold from a slab of wood hitting her in the head. Dirty blood dropped off her.

"Val!" Stoick cried out. He gathered her in his arms and with huge puffs of air sprinted out of the house.

 _Crack!_

Lightning hit house again, causing to completely collapse. Stoick looked back at the completely crumbled house. He was laying in the cool grass, Valka in his arms. Everything stung and burned, especially his lungs, but he gripped Valka tight. He wasn't going to let go.

 **...**

 **One Week Later...**

Stoick fixed his position in the small, uncomfortable chair. Laying in the bed next to him, was Valka. Her chest rose and fell slowly, each time she inhaled sharply. He burns were healing nicely. Gothi, a very young healer at the time had said that his broken ribs would be fine with time. So why wasn't she waking up?

Stoick had felt the black hole grow by every day as she was left sleeping in the bed. Unable to wake. His huge hand held her frail one. He had been sitting there for hours. Days even. She had to live. She just had too.

"Val. Please wake up. We need you. You were not meant to die. Not so soon! So wake up." He was starting to get angry. Not at her of course. At the stupid fire. At the storms. At the gods. He cursed under his breath.

"Val please... _I_ need you." He wasn't huge on showing emotion, but seeing her look so... fragile. It broke his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He looked at her, completely shocked as she flinched.

"Val?" She moved again. Slowly, and painful her eyes opened.

"Val!" He laughed. He stood up, squeezed her hand.

"Stoick?"

"Haha! You're okay! Thank Thor!" His booming voice was a little overwhelming at first for Valka. She smiled.

"I missed you too." He stopped and reached forward resting his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it.

"I thought I lost you." She chuckled.

"You can never get rid of me." He laughed.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He wasn't going to lose her. Never. Again. He made that promise to himself as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope it wasn't rushed! Sorry it was so short. Next one will be a little longer. The next one will also jump in time by a lot. The next one will have Hiccup! Yay! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Before The Addition

**Welcome back! Here is the third and second to last chapter! This one will be short, I'm sorry, but I have other stories that I need to write. Also, I said that this one will have Hiccup, but I lied... sorry. Next one-shot will have him. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Before The Addition**

 **Valka's P.O.V**

Stoick's large hand rubbed my back as I hurled the contents of my dinner into a bucket for the third time this morning. Ugh, I hated food poisoning.

"Val, maybe you should see Gothi. I know that she is young, but she's one of the best. Better than her mother even." I nodded, backing my weight onto my toes. I wiped spit from my lips onto my green tunic.

"I'm sure it'll pass." He raised an eyebrow.

"You said that two days ago, when you got sick last." I grunted. I knew he was right. I sighed and sipped some water, from an old mug.

"Alright. I'll go." He grinned and nodded his head. With a loud freak of the floor boards, he stood and put on his helmet.

"Good. I have some errands to run, but tell me what Gothi says as soon as you find out." He finished his sentence sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay over protective." He glared at me playfully.

"A dragon would have carried you off by now, if it weren't for me." Laughter was in his voice, making me grin.

"Aye. But you would be wearing nothing but rags, if it weren't for me stitching up your clothes, you constantly rip." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Alright love. I'll be off then. Go. To. Gothi." He pointed at me.

"Righty oh, Chief!" I saluted him. He grunted at my sarcastic remarks but left the house with a chuckle anyway.

 **...**

"WHAT?!" I stumbled back. Hyperventilating. I couldn't do this! I had heard stories about this, and it was no picnic!

"Gothi, are you sure?!" She nodded with a smile. She wrote into the ground. 'A new heir, how exciting?'

I shook my head and bit my lip. Oh Odin's Ghost... I was pregnant.

 **...**

I rushed about the house, making sure it was perfect for when Stoick came home. I even put fresh flowers in a vases. I could barely keep a plant alive... how was I supposed to care for a baby?

I gulped as his booming voice echoed from outside as he joked with Gobber. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

The door soon busted open as he carried in a box of new swords, their metal still warm from being remelted.

"Ah! Valka! How are you love?" I nodded and gave a fake smile. He immediately caught it.

"Alright... out with it." He put his hands on his hips.

"W-what do y-you mean? Every-everything's fine." He shook his head, knowing very well that I was lying. I looked down at me feet and gulped.

"Val?" I gave a little nod. He put both hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I'm pre..." I trailed off to barely a mumble.

"Valka, what?" I took a deep breath and ignored my trembling hands.

"I'm pregnant."

 **...**

"Ugh! Not again!" I jumped out of bed to pee for the fifth time that night. Stoick turned over, his face groggy from sleep.

"You okay?"

"No!" I shouted. I didn't mean to snap, but I couldn't control it.

"I have to constantly pee, I'm exhausted, t-this baby will not stop kicking! And all I want is chocolate!" By the last words, tears were threatening to spill. What in Thor's name had come over me?

"Hey. Val. It's alright. You go to the bathroom, and I'll find the chocolate." I choked back a sob.

"I already ate it all!" I shouted. I turned and stomped down the stairs and outside, into the cold night air. I huffed an angry breath.

"Val, how about an apple?" Stoick asked from the doorway. I rubbed my achy back and shook my head.

"Valka, you know I love you, but come inside. You need sleep." I spun around.

"Well I need a lot of things Stoick! I need chocolate, I need to pee! I need sleep! I need this gods forsaken baby out of me!" I shouted. His eyes widened in surprise at my fit.

"All of this! Is your fault!" I stomped right back into the house, pushed past him, and placed myself on the wooden couch.

"Go back to bed! You are the one who can sleep."

"Val? Why don't you try to sleep in bed?" I groaned.

"No! I think I'll have the couch!" He shook his head, trying to keep his temper. I had already lost mine. He sighed.

"Alright... if you decide differently-"

"I most certainly will not!" He shook his head again and looks about ready to laugh. I grunted and turned away from him. I was raging.

 **...**

"Val? You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked grimacing at the pain of my baby kicking. I was 7 months pregnant, and I still had another two and a half months.

"You've been making faces all day." He whispered. We sat at the Chiefs table for dinner, except I wasn't eating.

"I'm fine. Just some usual comfortable pains." She sighed, but nodded.

"Alright." He was being over protective again, but what else was new?

The night when on, but the pains got worse. No position made the pains at ease. I tried to ignore it with chatter among other mothers, who were excited about the new addition. I was nervous about the whole thing. I still didn't think I could do it, but Stoick thought otherwise.

The night I had told him, he threw me into the air, swung me around and laughed so loudly that the house shook. He kissed me firmly, and told me how amazing this was. But he could see the internal struggle in my eyes. He did his best to convince me that I would be great. He knew it. Now I needed to know it.

I adjusted my self again, grunting in pain and looked down... my skirt was soaked. I almost screamed, but covered my mouth. Stoick eyed me from hid conversation with Ingrid, Olaf, and their brand new baby girl. One a month old. He came over to me with a cocked head.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I shouted breathlessly for Stoick.

"Stoick! My water broke!"

* * *

 **I know it was rushed and jumped around a lot, but I though it was cute. Next chapter will have some babies! Yay! Please review. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Before I Lost You

**Hellooooooooo! Last chapter! This as promised, has cute babies!**

 **I might post this story on its own too, as a one-shot with more detail. Let me know if you want that! Enjoy!**

 **Takes place two days before Valka is taken. Hiccup is one week away from being one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Before I Lost You**

 **Valka's P.O.V**

"No Hiccup. We don't touch daddy's swords." Hiccup blubbered in anger as I pulled him away from the stack of swords in Gobber's blacksmith. I patted down his wild main of auburn hair, and kissed his temple. He grasped his little fingers forward trying to reach out to the shiny swords.

I picked him up and swung him around, laughing with him, trying to get his mind off the swords. He giggled, his scrawny arms flailing around.

"Are you a dragon?" I asked. He giggled in response. I spun him around, pretending to fly him around the shop. He shrieked with laughter. I brought him back down to eye level and pressed my nose to his. He grinned.

"You're my little dragon." I chuckled. He grinned and rested his hands on my face.

"Maaaaaa." He cooed.

"Yes! Can you say dragon?" He giggled.

"D-d-dwag...d-dwagon." He giggled and babbled random syllables.

"Very good!" I held him in my arms, and placed him on my hip. Gobber came back, arms full of wood.

"Ah! Val! How's the wee lad?" I laughed as Hiccup shrieked in excitement.

"Learning fast!" He Gobber smiled, as Hiccup reached out for him. Gobber held out his hands... well hand, and Hiccup grabbed his hook.

"Gob!" He shouted shaking his hook hand.

"Eh. He will get it right one day." I laughed and pulled little Hiccup away.

He was still so tiny. Most of the children were getting so much bigger. Not Hiccup. He was smart, but lacking physically. This worried me. In this world, he needed to be strong to survive.

I watched Gobber sharpen a tiny piece of metal, melting it into the tiniest axe I did ever seen.

"Is that axe small enough?" I snorted. Gobber laughed.

"Aye. It's for the Hofferson's little girl." I grinned. My best friend Ingrid had had her baby a year ago. Her and Hiccup only one month apart. She was also a small baby, but very healthy, unlike Hiccup was. She had big blue eyes and beautiful blond hair. She was full of furious energy, and quite the trouble maker.

"Oh Thor. That little one is quite the handful." Gobber snorted.

"Yeah. She won't sleep. Those poor parents! See this is why I'll never have kids." I laughed rubbed Hiccup's back, who was babbling to himself, making expressions in his reflection on an axe.

Stoick called me soon, his booming voice could be heard from across the village. He walked in a large smile across his face. He had been in a very good mood. Since the day Hiccup was born.

"Ah! There's my boy!" Hiccup ignored him, focusing on his reflection.

"Hiccup! Tell daddy what you said today?" He turned with a big grin.

"Dragon?" Hiccup giggled.

"D-dwagon!" He repeated the word several times, each time causing himself to laugh harder. Stoick chuckled.

"Good job! Can you say kill dragon?" Hiccup's smile dropped in confusion. Stoick repeated the word slower. Gobber banging on metal was the only noise in the shop.

"No!" Shrieked Hiccup. Gobber sputtered, dropping the hammer in surprise. My eyes widened. Hiccup looked around, surprised by our unhappy reactions.

"Dwaaaaagon. Dwagon! Dwagon!" He repeated to get us to laugh again. Stoick shrugged.

"I guess it's a work in progress." I laughed, but could see Gobber's skepticism from the corner of my eye.

"We should get going. I'm meeting up with Ingrid for a picnic and play date with her daughter." Stoick nodded.

 **...**

I made it up the hill with Hiccup looking over my shoulder pointing and yelling "wow," over and over. At the clearing was Ingrid playing hand games with her little girl.

"Ingrid!"

"Valka! There you are!" I laughed and sat next to her, Hiccup bouncing in excitement to see the new people. This wa Hiccup's first time meeting Astrid after all.

Ingrid turned her daughter around to face Hiccup. Hiccup who was crawling over, widened his eyes and stepped back. His eyes were full of curiosity and fear as he cocked his head. He glanced back at me for reassurance. A little giggle escaped Astrid's lip and she sprang forward grasping her chubby fingers around Hiccup's neck. She squealed with delight as she hugged him, her messy braid coming loose and falling in her face.

"Hi. Hi. Hi!" Astrid giggled over and over. Hiccup looked frightened by the sudden movement, but he didn't push her away, as he tolerated the hug. He wiggled away after awhile and stared at her. His attention turned as he was a terrible terror flying in the distance. His mouth gasped open as he squealed.

"Dwagon!" He pointed, kicking his feet in excitement. Astrid gasped and spun around as they watched the small flock fly by. Ingrid and I watched their fascination with the little dragons.

After they went by, Hiccup turned his attention back to Astrid, who was picking up pebbles and throwing them. He crawled up to her and took a pebble. Unlike Astrid who was chucking them as far as she could, he would sit there studying it, tracing his fingers over it, before placing it down again. He would then pick up another one. He seemed to pick the unique ones the most.

Astrid then picked up a red one, with black bands running through it. Hiccup's eyes widened and with quick movement snatched it from her hands.

Astrid stared at him furious with what had happened. Astrid launched herself forward, tackling him, looking for her rock. He repeatedly smacked her in the head with his hand, trying his best to get her off him. Ingrid and I laughed as we separated them from their fight.

Astrid shot him raging daggers as Hiccup grinned triumphantly. I had a feeling she would remember this.

I pulled Hiccup in my lap and handed him a small cup of water. He pulled away from my hands, sure that he could do it himself. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. Astrid still eyed him skeptically as she ate small pieces of chicken. Hiccup stared at her, suddenly looking very upset.

Hiccup babbled some random words and crawled away from my arms and over to Astrid. She scooted away from him curling her fingers into tiny fists. He sat in front of her and held out his hand. The rock rested in his hand. Astrid's face softened and took the rock from him. They both smiled happily. Astrid crawled away, to the edge of the blanket, where she had been throwing the rocks. Ingrid and I watched as instead of tossing it, she placed it down in the grass, and patted it into the ground.

I watched her crawl back to Hiccup and sit with him. I gave Hiccup his stuffed dragon, and Astrid received a little wooden dragon figure. They stayed like that playing with the tiny toy dragons for the rest of the afternoon.

 **...**

Stoick smiled at me as I told him the story.

"I bet you ten gold pieces that they get together!" Gobber called from the kitchen. He refused to let me cook, saying I was going to kill us all.

Stoick laughed. "You're on!" I rocked the sleeping Hiccup in my arms, who could sleep through a dragon attack.

Stoick suddenly leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. I chuckled softly as his beard tickled my cheek.

I held Hiccup in one hand, and rested my other in Stoicks hand. He squeezed gently, and gazed at his little family. The smile never seemed to disappear. I had never seen him so happy since Hiccup was born.

I was never going to let go of this family. My family.

* * *

 **I'm finished! If you would like to see any other chapters from Stoick and Valka's life, please request and I will write them! Thanks for the reviews! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
